


Punk boys

by Queen_of_the_Dots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Biker McCree, Crushing on a cowboy, Hanzo's amazing singing voice, I don't know what else to tag, Karaoke, M/M, Pining, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Dots/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Dots
Summary: Based off of https://gpotious.deviantart.com/art/Mchanzo-Comic-PUNK-BOYS-635700950Hanzo is forced to go with Genji to a local bar on his 21st birthday. "Come on Brother! I can drink legally now! I wanna get smashed!". Why he couldn't go just go with his friends Hanzo couldn't understand. But then again, he was always happy to spend time with his little brother. He had been so busy with work lately, maybe he did deserve to have some fun?That is until he spots a man wearing a cowboy hat standing at the bar, then things just get a whole lot more fucked.





	Punk boys

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for so long you have no idea. I'm so glad it's done. I hope it's ok ;v; It's my first McHanzo oneshot EVER. And also my first one written based on a piece of art.
> 
> Bit of a note: I planned to have Deadlock as a biker gang, but then I changed it to Overwatch to make a bit more sense if I ever wrote a sequel to this. If it gets enough attention I may just do it. Also, Jesse's nickname is Deadlock, that's why it's on his jacket.

"Why did I even come here?"

This was what Hanzo asked himself while he crossed the room to get himself another drink. How Genji managed to convince him to leave the apartment to celebrate his 21st at one of the loudest bars in the city he had no idea. Maybe it was because of the look Genji gave him, the look that always got him whatever he wanted. Or maybe it was the fact that he had a bit of extra cash from working all of those late nights and long shifts. He needed it to help support Genji while he goes through college. Despite what his brother said, Hanzo was quite happy to not go to college. He was quite happy where he was, thankyou. _(Writers note: I was stuck between making Hanzo a tattoo artist, a florist or a librarian. I love all of those ideas and couldn't choose just one.)_

But with the extra cash, he can afford to splurge on Genji's birthday night, like buying him his first ever legal drink. Emphasis on legal. Genji would sometimes come home from friend's parties smashed off his face, with Hanzo having to look after him the next day when he had a hangover. At least now he had learnt how to handle his liquor better, and what his limits were. Hanzo had had to threaten him with cutting off his allowance if he didn't change his act rather sharpish.

But after the first drink, all bets were off. Genji's many friends that he had found in the few years of being in this city all bought him drinks with various alcohol percentages, which soon led to him getting quite drunk. Hanzo, not being much of a drinker himself, agreed to be the sober one throughout the night, but after the seventh sexual escapade story of Genji's, he could stand it now longer. He told his brother that he would have one more drink, then leave. The younger Shimada did not mind, and merely told his brother to be safe. Hanzo returned the gesture before turning towards the bar on the other side of the room.

He stopped in his tracks though when he spotted who the bartender was talking to. The bartender was a very spunky British girl who seemed to weasel her way into everyone's good books, and the man she was talking seemed to be able to do the same. From what Hanzo could see in the dimmed lighting, he was wearing a biker jacket with a name, Deadlock, and a symbol, a skull with wings and a chained padlock beneath it, embroidered on the back, as well as a cowboy hat and rather well-form fitting jeans with guns on the back pockets. The Shimada could tell from the jacket alone that the man seemed to be part of the biker gang that often speed around the city, scaring the hell out of Hanzo whenever they passed him on their noisy motorbikes whilst on his walks home.

Sometimes he wondered whether it would be a good idea to get a motorbike of his own, but then he remembered how much they cost to maintain and that he wouldn't have a place to park it anyway. Besides, walking the 2 miles to and from his work meant he didn't have to find money in his limited budget for a gym membership.

While he was basically ogling the biker, the bartender had pointed Hanzo out to him. The man turned around to see who was staring at him.

His heart stopped as their eyes met.

His mind went blank as the man smiled toothily.

His knees went weak as the man winked.

The final straw was a single word, said with the most gravelly yet seductive voice Hanzo had ever heard in his life.

"Howdy"

Hanzo fled.

Out the door without a single glance back over his shoulder. If he had, he would have seen the disappointed look upon the cowboy's face and the bartender trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand. He could of sworn that he heard someone shout "Anija!" before he exited the establishment, but he didn't want to still his feet to find out.

It wasn't until he reached him and Genji's apartment a good 30 minute walk away that he might of just ruined whatever chances he had with the very handsome cowboy. Thus he flung himself on his bed without even changing into his night wear (though he had remembered to take his shoes of at the door) and tried to forget about the whole ordeal so that he could at least get a few hours of sleep before work tomorrow. Luckily he didn't start until around midday.

Besides, it's not like he would never see the man again, right?

Oh how wrong he was.

It seemed that whenever he went outside he spotted the man riding his bike around, whether it was walking home to or from work, walking to or from the grocery store, or walking to and from the local park he enjoyed visiting due to it's winter cherry blossoms that reminded him of Japan.

He could tell it was him because he always wore that cowboy hat of his instead of a helmet. How dangerous.

Hanzo did always seem to be slightly drawn to danger. Just another influence from his and Genji's upbringing.

Maybe the universe just wanted to fuck with him. Taunting him with someone he could never get.

It reached breaking point when he was walking to the local market, dragging Genji along to help carry the bags back, when the entire gang passed them and time seemed to stop as him and the cowboy locked eyes. The moment seemed to go forever. Then the other man had the gall to wink, the same expression upon his face as was the first time they met.

When the moment had finally ended and the gang was out of sight, Hanzo realised that he had stopped walking, and Genji was staring at him with wide eyes.

Before he could continue walking, Genji had grabbed his arm and blurted out "That's why you ran!". A flush crept up Hanzo's cheeks at the realisation that Genji had witnessed not only his escape from the bar, but also the moment that had just occurred.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he told his brother before dragging him along to their destination, with Genji having a knowing smirk on his face for the rest of the time they were out. As soon as they were home though, Genji went straight to his room to do "research". Hanzo did not want to ask him what that meant. So instead he started putting away all that they had got at the market. Fresh fruits and vegetables, a book of Japanese folk tales that Hanzo found at the second hand stall, Genji's new superhero action figurine he found at the geek stall, and a new throw for the sofa from the fabric stall, as the old one was getting rather thin.

Once that was all done, Hanzo settled in front of the television with a mug of green tea to watch the latest episode of a show that he had become rather invested in, despite not watching too much TV anyway, on Netflix. It was on of the few luxuries that he and Genji were allowed considering their limited budget.

Just as he was about to press play, the door to his brother's room slammed open and the man appeared by his side, carrying his laptop. "Anija! The bar is having a karaoke night tomorrow! And we're all going! Come with me?" he said, his eyes sparkling. Hanzo was about to say 'No, certainly not, you know I hate singing in front of others', when the younger Shimada continued with "You might just spot the cowboy there!". That stopped that reply in its tracks.

Maybe he could see the cowboy again...though this time he had to be prepared...

Hanzo had an idea, and knew that it was probably his best shot to get closer to the man. "Okay" he finally replied, causing Genji to jump up and down, holding his laptop to his chest. "On one condition" he continued with, making Genji stop and raise a brow in question. Hanzo turned to him and said in the most calm tone he could muster "I need your jacket".

That caused Genji to looked stunned for a moment, before the most mischievous smirk that Hanzo had ever seen him make appeared on his face. "Deal. But I get to do your makeup".

Hanzo was terrible at makeup anyway.

The next night the two brothers arrived at the bar, Genji dressed in his usual style of bright colours and neon hair, whilst Hanzo had forsaken his usual short sleeved shirts and tied up hair, and was instead wearing a leather jacket with designs that reflected his and Genji's tattoo's, red eyeliner, and his hair barely tied up.

As soon as they passed over the threshold, Hanzo spotted the man he was after. He was currently standing at the bar, talking with a group of people he had often seen the cowboy was riding with on their motorcycles. One of them, a tall, well built woman with pink hair, elbowed Jesse in the side and not-to-subtly pointed to him. Hanzo swore he saw the man mouth 'Oh fuck' when he saw him, but he did not approach, instead he went over to where Genji's friends were sitting and joined them. He had a plan and he was going to stick to it.

Genji walked over to where the list was for the karaoke order, to put both his, and Hanzo's names down. Hanzo would go first, and then Genji a little later, who also wanted to impress someone that he had spotted before in the bar and who was there today. Coincidence?

After a while of talking amongst themselves and listening to various people with ranging drunkenness sing, the person controlling the karaoke machine spoke "And next we have one Hanzo Shimada singing, John Wayne by Lady Gaga". Hanzo stood up to a round of applause and to Genji yell of "Whoo yeah Hanzo! Smash it Anija!".

He took the wireless microphone from the bloke once he reached the stage, and made sure to lock eyes with the cowboy, who had such a look consisting of curiosity, confusion and charming upon his face that Hanzo had to try not to laugh. But as the music started up, he took a deep breath and just focused on the song, putting his all into the words.

_3 am, mustang speedin'_

_Two lovers, headed for a dead end_

_Too fast, hold tight, he laughs_

_Runnin' through the red lights_

_Hollerin' over, rubber spinnin'_

_Big swig, toss another beer can_

_Too lit, tonight, prayin'_

_On the moonlight_

_Every John is just the same_

_I'm sick of their city games_

_I crave a real wild man_

_I'm strung out on John Wayne_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_

_Blue collar and a red-state treasure_

_Love junkie on a three-day bender_

_His grip, so hard, eyes glare_

_Trouble like a mug shot_

_Charged up, 'cause the man's on a mission_

_1-2 ya, the gears are shiftin'_

_He called, I cried, we broke_

_Racin' through the moonlight_

_Every John is just the same_

_I'm sick of their city games_

_I crave a real wild man_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_ _I'm strung out on John Wayne_

_So here I go_

_To the eye_

_Of the storm_

_Just to feel your love_

_Knock me over_

_Here I go_

_Into our love storm_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_

As the music faded away, Hanzo opened his eyes to see a sea of shocked faces staring back at him. For a moment, anxiety overtook him, making him think that this was one of his worst ideas ever, that he had just embarrassed himself in front of a whole crowd of people, including the man he had just basically proclaimed his attraction to through song.

But the crowd soon roared into a cacophony of claps and cheers, hollers and hoots, whistles and whoops. Genji had always told him that he had an amazing singing voice, though he had never believed him before.

Normally all this attention would floor Hanzo, but his determination not to cock up in front of his crush made sure he did no such thing. So instead he gave the microphone back to the bloke, walked off the stage and approached the bar, standing next to the cowboy, who was still staring at him, dumbstruck.

He turned to the bartender, who was also staring at him, although she had awe in her eyes, and asked for a bottle of sake. He knew they had it, as it was one of the few bars in the entire city to stock it. That was one reason why it was the only bar Hanzo went to.

It took her a few moments to fill out his request, her shock still not having cleared quite yet, but he did not mind. She nodded to him after giving him his newly opened bottle and smiled, saying "That's a bloody good singing voice you have there luv. You do that professionally?". He laughed, and he noticed that the man on his left blushed ever so slightly. "No, I am afraid not" he replied with, bringing the bottle closer to himself. She hummed, before moving further down the bar to attend to another patron, though he noticed that she remained in hearing range. Another thing he noticed was that the man and his friends were, rather obviously, still staring at him.

Hanzo turned to the man. "Can I, help you?" he asked before raising the bottle to his lips and taking a drink.

The man stood there for a moment, still stunned, before seemingly to regain the air of confidence that he had the last time Hanzo saw him.

"Well darlin', I believe it is I that can help you" he said as he turned towards Hanzo and away from his group of friends, who were still staring at Hanzo. He sent a glare their way, and they turned away from their friend, talking amongst themselves once again, though whispering this time, obviously about what had just occurred.

As Hanzo's gaze returned to the cowboy in front of him, he spoke: "How is it you could possibly help me, hmm?". This caused the cowboy to smile, the same smile that sent Hanzo running away the last time. But the Shimada was adamant that that was not how this meeting would end, though he still felt a slight blush appear on his cheek, which was soon noticed by the other man.

"Well, as Lena says, that's a mighty fine voice you have there. And I was just wondering..." he accented the compliment with a glance along Hanzo's figure, then continued with "If maybe you'd...like to go back to my place? See what other pretty noises you can make...", and his smile turned to a smirk.

Hanzo took another sip of his drink, letting the liquid courage fuel him. "Perhaps you can cowboy, perhaps you can." he said, letting his mouth quirk into one of his rare smiles.

This seemed to please the other man, who sidled closer until their arms were touching. The man's larger hand was on top of his free hand, the one not holding the barely touched bottle, and it was only from sheer force of will that kept Hanzo from fainting when the man whispered into his ear with the husky tone he was coming to love. "Don't worry, I'll pay for the drink.". The Shimada could only nod silently before he felt an arm being placed around his shoulders and he was being led out of the building. It might of just been his mind playing tricks on him, but he thought he may have heard whistling coming from behind them and even a shout of "Yeah Jesse! You owe me five bucks Zarya!", but the door was already being shut before the last word had even been formed.

He glanced up at the man that he guess had to be Jesse, and was about to ask him something, when suddenly there was a pair of lips against his. The kiss was quick, he barely had a chance to respond before the other was pulling away. A blush covered his cheeks, and he wanted nothing more than to cover his face to hide it, but he could barely move. Now he was the one shocked to stillness. Jesse noticed this and made the same expression he had twice before, with a toothy grin and a cheeky wink.

Yep, it was official. Hanzo Shimada was well and truly, royally, fucked.

But in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it strange that I wrote the ending before the beginning? If that makes sense...
> 
> And I'm so sorry that I included a lady gaga song in this, but I hadn't planned to but then it just seemed to fit. This story kind of got away from me...OOPS.
> 
> Also, I have ideas for a sequel, but it may include smut. Plus I want to write more fo my other stories first. I'll only write a sequel if I get enough people asking me to, or if this gets enough attention.
> 
> Also also, if ya'll have any questions about anything in the story, just ask! ^^ I'm always happy to answer questions.
> 
> Anyway, until next time,
> 
> Byes!


End file.
